Digimon Battle Royale
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Pitting the Tamers and Digimon from the first 3 seasons against eachother for the fun of it -ch 5 up-
1. Reanmon VS Gatomon

**First off, this isn't like they're all fighting in a tournament or something. They're just random battles (cause a tournament would get way to long and probaly get boring after a while.**

**Second, I guess this is kinda showing you all I did like the first and second seasons a bit to.**

**Third, I'm open for request fights (don't say anybody from season 4 or beyond. Things got to freaky at 4.)**

* * *

The two girls stood upon the roof of a building, they and their digiom looked at each other. Both knowing this would be a true fight

How these two managed to meet was something a mystery.

Perhaps Rika had wished to meet and battle this tamer, her digivice had a thing for granting wishes. Heck she got her digimon from it. In Rikas would she was just a charater in a card game, yet she had one of the toughest digimon, and perhaps had seen the most fights out of her many adventures

Or maybe it was that Kari (season 2 version) was a real girl, and somehow had managed to stumble upon Rika.

Or maybe it's just cause all the digimon fanboys really wanted to see their favorite foxy and feline digimon duke it out in a sexy and cool battle

Whatever the reason it was going down now.

* * *

Rika pulled out her digivise and used it to look up her opponents digimon

"Gataomon, Champion level," she said

"You're digivise tells you about other digimon?" Kari said

"Ya, dosn't yours?" Rika asked

Kari shook her head

"Well then this is going to be easier than I though," Rika said "Digimotify!"

And with the slide of a card. Renamon became Kyubimon

"Fox tail inferno!" the foxy champion said blasting the little kitty with blue fireballs

Gataomon easily dodged them

"Ha you think your all tha foxy lady? I've taken on bigger champions than you!" Gatomon boasted then used her cats eye attack to put Kyubimon in a trance.

"Thunderpaw!" Gatmon said said smacking her opponent silly

Yet Kyubimon shook it off "You've fough big champions? I fought Ultimates in my rookie form!"

"Sounds like I better bring my A game," Gatamon said as she digivolned to Angewomon.

"Have a Celestial (I'm sure I mispelled that) Arrow!" Angewomon said lauching one at Kyubimon

Kybimon was barley able to dogde, yet the blast the light arrow made shook her up a bit

"Time for a blue card then," Rika said as made her digimon become Taomon

"What's with that hat?" Angewomon said said seeing her opponents huge hat

"Says the girl with an ugly helmet on her face," Taomon said

"How come her digimons voice never changes?" Kari thought

"Eat my arrows!" Angewomon said blasting arraow after arrow faster then she ever had before

Taomon simply put up a sheild, and after an onslaught of arrows. Angewomon turned back into Gatomon

"Ha we win!" Rika said

"Not so fast!" Kari said "Digiarmor energize!"

And with that Gatomon armor digivolved to Nefertimon

"Rosetta Stone!" the spkinx digimon said summoning a huge rock to hit her enemy with. Taomons sheild was weakend by the arrows from ealier that the huge rock broke through, and it really packed a punch

"Taomon!" Rika said

"Time to finish this!" Nefertimon said summoning another stone

Yet Rika used another of her Aleus card (season 3 ep 35) to cause Renamon to basically come out of Ultimate form, while Taomon got destrioed.

"Okay," Rika said "Playtime is over!"

"Agreed," Renamon said "Lets biomerge,"

"Biomerge?" Kari and her digimon said confussed

Just then Rika and Renamon became Sakuyamon

"Bet you can't gomega like this," they said

"You talk weird," Nefertimon said

"And for the record I can make her mega!" Kari said (note those digimon movies) and turned her digimon into Magnadramon, serpentine holy dragon with ten wings, a lion-like muzzle and two horns

With that the two megas squared off, explosions of pink energy filled the sly and Sakuyamon did her petal attacks, while her opponent shot a pink energy beam from her mouth.

"How about a Spirit Stike?" SAkuyamon said unleashing her three spirtis foxes at Magnadramon. The feline mega tried blasting them, yet missed ever shot, and the foxes wrapped around her, soon enough Magnadramon was done. She devolied back into a knocked out Gatmon.

"I knew we should've trained more with that form Kari said. Hey Gatomon only went mega two times, not counting this.

* * *

**Terriermon Vs Gabumon next chap**

**Mindless amout of mega and missles massacuring Matt and Henrys mons**

**(Say that five times fast) **

**more l8ter**


	2. Terriermon VS Gabumon

In a forest on the outskirt of his home city.

Henry had gotten another reading on his digivise of another digimon running around

Yet when they got their they saw a boy with spikey orange hair, and a digimon that looked like some king of robot wolf flying around

"Joe?" the boy said thinking Henry was his four eyed, blue haired friend

"Joe?" Henry said "I'm Henry, you must have me confussed with someone else,"

MetalGarurumon landed

"Hello," MetalGarurumon said

Henry pulled out his digivice and read about MetalGarurumon

"Wow you've got a machine-like mega to?" Herny said

"Say what?" Mat said

"Terriermon and I," make a pretty good machine type mega

"Terriermon and you?" MetalGarurumon said

"Oh ya you don't biomerge apparently," Henry said

"Ah!" Mat said getting so confussed at everything Henry was saying

"Wait!" Henery said suddenly knowing who this was "You're Mat right?"

"Yes," Mat said

"Whoa, you're one of the strongest Tamers from my card game," Henery said "Can we please fight with you?"

"Uh..." Mat said still majorly confusseed at everything that this crazy boy said "Well I'm always up for a fight!" Mat said "But be warned MetalGarurumon went toe to toe with War Greymon, and that's one tough digimon.

"Bring it on bunny boy!" MetalGarurumon said

"Consider it brought!" Terriermon said

"Biomerge activate!" Henry said as they became MegaGargomon

"Whoa!" Mat and his digimon said

"He's bigger that VenaMyotismon was," MetalGarurumon said

"Well bigger dosen't mean better! Go get him!" Mat cheered

With that the robot wolf flew off to attack the big robo bunny

"Have a mega barrage!" MegaGargomon said unleashing a ton of missles at the little wolf. Yet it's really hard to hit something so small fast. And MetalGarurumon easly doged all the missles

"You're not the only one packing explosives!" he said "Grace Cross Freezer!"

Just then a ton of missles shot of of the wolf and blasted MegaGargomon. Exploding into ice and freezing the huge mega bunny.

"Ha!" MetalGarurumon said

Yet just then MegaGargomon broke free

"That's just cold," Terriermon said "Have some bunny missles!"

Just then the two huge missles with faces on the fired out of MegaGargomons shoulders

MetalGarurumon couldn't get out of the way in time, and was caught in he gigantic green blast

"MetalGarurumon!" Mat cried

Yet, miraculosly the wolf still stood

"Mat told you I was tough," he said

"Oh no!" Terriermon said "Were all out of rockets and missles,"

"Oh really?" MetalGarurumon said "Good thing I got these,"

Just then the mega wolf used his Metal Wolf Claw, and Metal Wolf Snout. Unleshing cold air and freeze beams at the giant mega. Soon enough he was a giant popsickle again

"Now for my finishing move!" MetalGarurumon said "Garuru Tomahawk!"

MetalGarurumon fired a big missle from his chest and blew up the frozen mega, which then devoled into Henry and Terriermon. Also they devoled in mid air.

MetalGarurumon caught them before they hit the ground

"No momentai," Terriermon said in pain

* * *

**Who's next?**

**More l8ter**


	3. TK VS Davis

TK and Davis were on their schools field

"I love Kari!" Davis cried

"I love her!" T.K. cried back

Their digimon rolled their eyes

"Nothing personal Patamon," Veemon said "Guessing they'd be forced to fight, althought he did have the funny fantasy about Gatomon once( which ep was that from?).

"That's it!" Davies said "We'll fight foe her!"

"Bring it on!" T.K. said

Veemon and Patamon got ready to battle

"Pow!"

Davis punched TK in the nose

"And now for a Stone Cold Stunner!" Davis said as he did former WWE super star Stone Cold's signature move

TK got up "How about a Rough Ryder!" TK said doing Zack Ryders (shout out to the Broskis of the world XD) signature move

This went on for a while. TK and Davis did every WWE superstars move they knew. Tombstone Piledrivers, Superkicks, Big Boots, AA's, F-5's, RKo's, Skull Crushing Finale's, and everything else

All the while Veemon and Patamon watched. Veemon got popcorn

"This is really entertainging," Veemon said

"I hope they do not hurt eachother to hard," Patamon said

In the end TK and DAvis knocked eachother out when they both tried Big Boots again.

Just then a refere came out of no where and counted them both out.

"This match is ruiled as a draw," he said

"Aww, I was kinda hoping they brawled more." Veemon said

"I think we better take then to the hospital," Patamon said

With that they digivolved to X-Veemon, and Angemon and took them to the hospital. The doctors were pretty freaked out two monsters were bringing kids there cause they were fighting over a girl.

* * *

**More l8ter**


	4. Gallantmon VS Omegamon

**By something of popular demand, here's you guys want to see. With a twist**

* * *

In the playground where they stashed their cards, Takato was having a friendly card game with Kazu and Kenta

"I don't get why we don't battle with are real digimon," Kazu said

"Cause I personally don't want to get in trouble for breaking part of the city," Kenta said

"Okay guys, kiss your cards goodbye," Takato said unleashing a powerful digimotify and crushing both their card monsters.

"Dude how'd you get Omegamons Cannon arm?" Kazu said "That cards insanly rare

"Got lucky," Takato said as he looked at his card

"Omegamon. The combination of Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon." Takato said

"Good thing a digimon like that's never come here," Kenta said

"Hey you're the one with the mega," Kazu said "Guarddramon and I would get thrashed."

"I think Guilmon and I could do it guys," Takato said "If Guilmon and I went Crimson mode, we could take him."

"Don't you mean them?" Kenta said "They are techincally two digimon"

"Whatever," Takato said "Still...I wish Guilmon and could fight them,"

Just then, Takatos digivise glowed. Their was a flash of light, and Takato was gone

"What the?" Kazu and Kenta said

* * *

"What the?" Takato said, he was in some kind of white, empty place

"What the?" Takato said

"Takatomon?" Guilmon said also there with him "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but this feels...Familar," Takato said

Just then what looked like a knight with a dino on one arm and a wolf on the other

"No...It can't be..." Takato said

But indeed it was. It was Omegamon, with Tai and Mat on his sholders. This was the part of the digimon movie "War Games" where Omegamon beat the evil digimon and saved the world

Which he did

"Oh...My...Gosh" Takato said in awe

"Hey kid, how'd you get here?" Tai said

"Tai...Mat..." Takato said remebering how great they were

"How do you know are names?" they said

"With all do respect, oh mighty tamers. My digimon and I wish to battle with you,"

"We do?" Guilmon said

"Guilmon these to are famous tamers, if we beat them, we'll be the best. People will be giving you a truckload Guilmon bread

"Guilmon bread!" the red digital dino said now pumped up for battle

Mat and Tai were confussed by all this

"Biomerge activate!" Takato said as he and Guilmon became Gallantmon, then went to their Crimson mode

"Gabumon and I gotta learn that," Mat said

"Bring it on Omegamon!" Gallantmon said

Omegamon did, by blasting another attak from Metalgarurumons mouth

Gallantmon quickly dodged it and summoned one of his shining lance sword weapon

"My turn!" Gallantmon said thrusting the weapon at his opponent

Omegamon swatted it away like it was nothing.

Omegamon told Tai and Mat to get off of him, this fight was going to get messy

Omegamon fired again, Crimson Gallantmon dodged, then charged omegamon with his other white lance sword. Omegamon charged to as their blades met a huge explosion of energy occured

Mat and Tai were in all that this new kid could go toe to toe with their two in one digimon

As the energy faded, the two digimon engaged in a sword fight of epic proportions.

Blades clashing, more explosions of energy as they did.

As they were though Gallantmon delivered the same kind of powerful punch that desrtoied the D-Reaper. Sadly Omegamon isn't the D-Reaper, and he still stood

Takato and Guilmon were in awe

"These guys are tough," Guilmon said

Takato and Guilmon went for another one punch

Yet with one powerful slash from Wargreymons sword, Gallantmon lost his Crimson mode instanly.

"Ah!" Gallantmon said in excrusiating pain, and without their Crimson mode Gallantmon lost his flying ability. And he fell.

"Not yet!" Gallantmon said combining his Lighting Joust and Sheild of the Joust together

Omegamon fired another energy blast.

The two blasts connected. And Gallantmon was slammed to the ground by the kickback own attack. Yet still he urged on, pushing everything both tamer and digimon had

Omegamon pushed hard as well

Yet just then the push of war with power was to much. And another huge explosion occured

"AH!" everyone cried

* * *

"Takato?" Kazu said "You dude wake up,"

"What?" Takato said waking up. He was back in the playground with his friends

"But...where's Omegamon?"

"Dude, you fell and bumped you head," Kenta said

"B-but I, Guilmon and I were fighting...It felt so real," Takato said

* * *

Back where Tai and Mat

"Wow..." Tai and Mat said back in Tai's home

"That kid made them split back to normal," Tai said

"That kid and his digimon had game," Mat said

* * *

**More l8ter**


	5. Impmon VS Chimeramon

Impmon was walking around the in the digital world, he couldn't make sence as to why or how he got there. In fact this didn't even looked like the digital world he knew.

"What the?" Impmon said trying to figure out what was going on

Just then he heard a massive explosion

"Huh?" Impmon said shocked "What did that?" Curious he went to investigate

Only to find a crazy boy in a ble cape ridding some freaky digimon that looked like it had been made from parts of other ones.

It was Ken (back when he was the digimon emperor) and his creation Chimeramon, Wormmon was with Ken on it to.

"Fear me!" Ken said "Bow before the digimon emperor!"

Impmon seeing this quickly digivolved to Beelzemon

"I don't you the heck the you are kid, but do know you're bad news. And for the record...Nobody trashes the digital world!"

"You think you can stop me?" Ken said jumping off his self made digital monster, Wormon followed "Chimeramon! Desrtoy him!"

Chimeramon fired a green energy ball from it's mouth, direct hit.

"Dang! You pack a punch freak," Beelzemon said shaking of the attack "But now it's my turn! Cerana Desrtoyer!" Beelzemon made that wearid pentagram thing and fired into it, unlessing a massive puprle energy beam. Like he did when he tried to save Jerri from the D-Reaper. Another direct hit

Yet Chimeramon still stood

"Oh ya want more?" Beelzemon said "Have a double dose of double barrel!"

Beelzemon whipped out his pistols and fired, yet Chimeramon ketp on with his green energy blasts

This time Beelzemon got out of the way and shot the digital freakazoid more

"Drop alredy you insult to digimon!" Beelzemon cried

Chimeramon gave him a sucker punch with one of its four arms

"Why you!" Beelzemon said getting out his big gun again "Cerana blaster!"

Chimeramon blocked in then blasted more green energy

This time one on the blasts hit Beelzemons arm and desrtoied his big gun

"Not again!" Beelzemon said remembering when the D-Reaper did that.

"Okay monster mon!" Beelzemon said "Guess I gotta use the power that made Jerri afraid of me,"

Reluntantly Beelzemon called upon the power he took when he killed Leomon, as he did fire blazed all around him

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Beelzemon said unleashing a move that made the Falcom punch look like kid stuff

That was the final blow, as Chimeramon exploded into data

"NO!" Ken cried seeing his dreams of ruling the digital world go up in smoke

Just then Davis and the other digi destend appreaed ready to fight Ken creation

"You're to late," Wormmon said pointing to Beelzemon "He beat him already"

The digi destend all had shocked looked on thir faces

"What a rip off!" Davis said

"I'm just glad the digital world is safe again," Cody said

* * *

**More l8ter**


End file.
